New Beginnings
by neby1224
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first Zack and Maddie story. Story takes place when the twins are 18 and about to graduate for sea high school.


Disclamier: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or The Suite Life on Deck. Nor do I own any of the characters in this story.

AN: Okay for this story I am going to jump to the twins just having turned 18. About to graduate and head off to college. This makes London 21, Maddie 20 about to turn 21. In this story Maddie has just finished her junior year at Harvard.

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

"How may I help you?"

"Yes, reservations for Ashley Patrick"

"Oh, yes Ms. Patrick your suite is all ready. Here is your key card. Down those stairs and make a quick left then the first right."

"Thank You, so much."

My return this time is a surprise. It isn't like two years ago when I was to marry an eight year old. This time is different. I am more independently secure and I came here this time with one mission: Zack. No one knows that I'm onboard, no one except for Carrie. Growing up she was that role-model that I admired. Now she has become like my second-mother, my confidant but most importantly one of my best-friends.

It's been a conflicting two years for me. Harvard has been a trying time for me. Majoring in finance and minoring in business. It has brought some major bonuses my way though. Mr. Tipton has agreed to let me work at his "enterprise" so to speak. Once I've graduated I am to choose where I want to work at. Currently, I am interning at the Tipton Hotel in Boston on the weekends, staying with Carrie at her suite. My hard work all these years having finally paid off and not gone to waste. Going into my senior year I am happy with my choices, although I owe a percent of my good fortune to London. Befriending her was the best thing I have done. She truly has become my best-friend. In two years London demeanor has done a complete 360. Mr. Tipton has allowed London to take a bigger interest in the company. She on the other hand has promised to buckle down. All Mr. Tipton had to do was allow her time with Todd St. Marks. Apparently when the cruise went to Russia, Todd and London reestablished their love for each other. All London had to do was except a role in her father's empire. It worked because all of her emails that I received aren't all about "yay her" or gossip or fashion. They express more her wants for the future and her respect and gratitude for her true friends.

So here I am on this boat with butterfly's in my stomach. I am done with school for the moment and can't wait for the now's. So, why exactly am I here you ask simple… Zack. I took me being in a serious relationship to fully except that I want to be with Zack. For the past almost two years I have been in a relationship with Jason. He was everything I yearned for growing up. After talk of wanting to live together I froze. I realized that Jason was my comfort zone. In reality I wanted someone who makes me laugh, who worships me, but most importantly someone who isn't my comfort zone. After much drinking and debating things over with Carrie. I realized that I had just described Zack. Since that kiss two years ago I realized that somewhere I actually wanted him. He just turned 18 two months ago. I will be 21 this July. I was just waiting for him and didn't know it. Carrie was ecstatic of my choosing Zack but she did warn me that in the end that is still her son. So with her approval here I am going over my hair. Anxiously awaiting "Northern Lights" that's the theme for their prom tonight. I promised him a dance and I am going to keep my promise. London has kept me up on everything that has gone on this ship. Whether it was about Cody and Bailey or even about Zack and his numerous relationships. She made him sound like a man whore. Carrie told me that he had a date to prom but in the end that will not stop me.

I look up at the time and notice that prom has already gotten underway. I grab my wrap and head towards the ships main deck. I stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the party. I notice London and Todd dancing away. As well as Cody and Bailey, they do make a cute couple. My eyes scan the dance floor and finally land on Zack. I can't help laugh because he is dancing with not one but three girls. Man-whore, huh. After avoiding the others I am now directly behind him. He's gotten really tall and from what I can tell from the back, he looks look.

I tap him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?"

"Don't worry sugar there is plenty of Zack to go around."

So cocky and arrogant, I tap him again on his shoulder.

"Look sweetheart I am dancing with everyone today. So either join in or wait until next time."

This time I am piss. I move the girls away from him and stand directly in front of him.

"May I have this dance?"

"Maddie, what are you doing here."

"Hello Zack, I told I come over here and ask you for a dance but since you're busy."

I start to walk away when his arms reach around my waist to pull me back.

" Maddie, I wasn't expecting you here"

"Zack I promised you I would be here. I didn't forget but I guess you did."

"No I didn't I just didn't want to bother you"

I can't help myself and lightly kiss him on the lips. As I pull away the shock is evident in his face.

"Maddie, what..

"Oh my god Maddie, what a pleasure"

I turn to see Mosby standing there.

"I didn't know you were coming. Zack you could have told me Maddie was here"

"Mr. Mosby he didn't know. I wanted to surprise everyone. Plus I promised Zack a dance, so here I am"

Pretty soon I was been engulf in hugs by everyone. Zack still stood to the side with a shock expression.

We all started just dancing the night away as a group. Every time Zack and I tried to get a moment alone. Someone would come up with someone to do. We all got shots together from the photographer. I even got one with Zack. His arms around my waist felt just right. After the photos I pulled him on the dance floor for the last slow dance of the night.

"Maddie I feel like this is all just a dream. One that I don't want to wake up from"

I pinch him

"See not a dream this is all real."

"So that kiss earlier was also real"

"yes" I barely whisper

"Why, was I a hello kiss? I don't understand"

"Listen, lets talk somewhere alone."

"Ok let's go"

Somehow we ended up in a classroom. With Zack pacing back and forth, muttering things to himself.

"Zack, can you please look at me"

I grab his hand and force him to stand in front of me.

"Zack that kiss was meant to happen. I came here not to be with all of you, but to be here with you. I came here for you, to be your date to this dance."

I lean in and brush my lips to his. His arms instantly wrapped themselves through my waist. I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok, I caught you hooligans"

We both turn to face Mr. Moseby.

"Oh I am sorry."

With that he ran out probably as embarrassed as Zack and I

"What does this mean, Maddie."

"This I hope this means that we can try to be in a relationship. That is if you still want me?"

"Maddie, I will always want you. But that doesn't change how confuse I am"

"Zack I realized that you are what I always wanted in life"

"But Maddie I still and three years younger than you"

"Yes but now its okay. I won't be arrested for wanting to be with you."

"So you want me? I always knew you would see it eventually."

We both lean in for a kiss when Cody and Bailey walk in.

"Zack…Maddie"

**AN: Alright everyone pleases review and let me know what you all think. If you all like it I will definitely continue will this story. It will get better that I promise. Review,Review**


End file.
